


baby, kiss me

by in_equality (Lightning_Anonymous)



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As A Treat!, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, and dwayne deserves it a little, animal is a little mean but its in good fun, dont @ me, dwayne deserves to be happy, except theyre idiots, i hc animal's name as hannibal, oh god im soft!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/in_equality
Summary: breaking news: local surgeons are pining idiots, actually. or: i had the inspiration to make this and only this, so deal with it
Relationships: Ignacious Bleed/Dwayne Pipe
Kudos: 3





	baby, kiss me

Being in love was a fickle thing. Always debatable, always changing. And once you were dragged in, it was near impossible to get out. Dwayne Pipe knew about that part of it best, considering he was caught right in its trap. 

He paced the tile floors, boots clicking with each step. One of his coworkers, Hannibal- though everyone called him Animal, and he didn't seem to mind -laid on a currently absent patient's bed. "Tell me again why you haven't confessed yet, corn-for-brains?" Animal questioned, a teasing smirk on his face.

Dwayne scoffed and folded his arms. "For starters, he is a famous surgeon-"

"-which _should_ be the perfect motive!" Animal cut in. "Imagine how famous you'll be when he accepts!"

" _If_ he accepts. I doubt he will." Dwayne took a seat next to Animal, clasping his hands in his lap and fidgeting with his thumbs. "I mean, he just sees me as a good friend, if that! I'm not even a good surgeon..." 

"He wouldn't have kept you around if you were a bad one." The doctor slid off the bed, his head hitting the tile. He seemed hardly fazed, though, getting right back on his feet with a massive grin. "Seriously, shoot your shot! I'm pretty sure he likes you back anyways."

The surgeon-in-training flinched, tensing for a few seconds. "What-"

"One time, he told me he trusted you with his life," Animal explained. "He said that if there was anyone he'd spend his life with, it'd be you. He cares about you, Drain Pipe."

A moment's silence fell over them.

"Oh."


End file.
